With the development of the remote control technology, users can control toy battle devices to battle against each other by using a dedicated radio frequency remote controller. The toy battle devices may be an intelligent battle toy car, an intelligent battle toy plane, and the like.
When a user uses a dedicated radio frequency remote controller to control toy battle devices to battle against each other, the user may press specified keys on the radio frequency remote controller, and trigger the radio frequency remote controller to send an attack instruction to a corresponding toy battle device. After receiving the attack instruction, the toy battle device may simulate an attack by means of an infrared ray. After receiving the infrared ray, another toy battle device may automatically simulate an attacked status, and perform actions such as turning over and stopping.
Often if the radio frequency remote controller sends a monotonous attack instruction to a toy battle device, and consequently, the toy battle device has a monotonous attack form, and an attacked toy battle device can only automatically perform a simple and pre-determined action according to a preset logic, resulting in a poor effect of a simulated battle. In addition, because the infrared ray has strong scattering property, a false hit probability is relatively high if the toy battle devices simulate attacks by means of the infrared ray.